


刽子手最后一夜

by WrongFox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: “母舰载着他们的吻与性，坚决孤独地向近日点推移，黑暗越曳越长，松本开始在樱井的囚室里过夜。尽管那张狭窄的小床远不够他们舒适安眠。他们不再如童年时那样稚软，骨骼、肌肉连带着骨骼同肌肉构成拥抱都变成硬邦邦的，有如两块钢铁的焊接。”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	刽子手最后一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虚假的科幻，真实的爽文。

整个世界快倒下来了，我们却挑上这时候来谈恋爱。——《卡萨布兰卡》

一

松本润用枪托叩击窄窗洞里嵌的铁栏。

他今夜又问这囚犯为什么该死，囚犯则每个夜里都有不同的答案搪塞——第一夜，他说自己用一段代码从库房里窃走了十部走私来的军用机甲，被捉住后挨了政客毒辣的私刑，腰侧凿了三个血淋淋的窟窿；第二夜，则宣称自己腹腔里少了三根肋骨，左二右一，因为他掳走了富豪豢养的雏妓、又在高墙外放走了她。他夜夜都说得情真意切，好像当真看见过一个苍白的幼童，还只是孩子、却被当作女人，赤着脚跑进野兽丛林里，一刻也不敢回头。  
松本问这问题，并不希求什么确凿的结果。杀人对他而言是无可无不可的事情。他晓得从利维坦的车轮下偷生的方法，只管保持盲目、习惯缄默，被流放来这艘母舰里的没有一个不罪该万死，冷冻的尸体、帝国的秘密，一同抛进无边的死寂太空。审判是法庭当做的事，心慈手软就要拿自己的命去换死囚的那条。

他本该这么顽石般冷硬。然则囚犯字正腔圆地向他撒谎，叙事技巧总是颇为高明，常常博得松本一二秒间的笃信无疑。有那么几次，囚犯有意卖弄了一番悲惨，却听不见窗洞外的应答，便迟疑地牵动起铁蟒粗细的锁链，“哐啷哐啷”，他从三角墙根里站起来。窗洞里露出一张年轻人英俊的面孔，那面孔居高临下地俯视着抱膝的松本。  
“别哭了，松润，”囚犯流利地念他的名字，“我骗你呢。”  
“樱井翔，你真是个王八蛋。”松本咬牙切齿地咒骂道。  
这咒骂从牙关里艰涩地挤出来，混杂着令人受用的懦弱的鼻音。他一面哽咽着咒骂，一面唐突地站起来，撩开宽大制服的下摆，要慌张地从腰带上卸下钥匙。  
矫健的猎食者从窄窗洞里打量他的小羊——制服是漆黑的，腰肢细软、则如同白瓷，十指抖如筛糠地握住钥匙，三两次才勉强找准锁眼，他神情中那副胆怯的模样，仿佛是受着胁迫握住别的滚烫的什么。  
松本脚步踉跄地跌进囚室来。樱井则伺机蛰伏在黑暗里，忽地探出手来，钳着羔羊的手腕，将他拖拽进一片阴影之中。“松润，松润，别哭了，”他压沉了嗓音，把每一个音节都打磨得低哑风流，这是种近乎真诚的哄骗，“都是骗你的，肋骨还在呢，每一根都在。”  
他同松本额头相抵。松本仍旧咬牙切齿，却止不住断续地哽咽，下一秒，他忽然拔出配枪，黑洞洞的枪口抵在樱井腰窝。  
“你这个骗子。你当初丢下我的时候也骗我……”他另一只手摁在樱井的脖颈，他是当真狠心使了蛮力，喉结顶他拇指之下突突地滚动。  
樱井的体温那么高，如同红太阳下沸热起来的沃土，朝气蓬勃地吐着热浪，他钳着那双握着枪的、颤抖的手，轻易卸下了武装、丢到随便什么墙根里去。他牵引着那双手，隔着囚服去验数皮肉下的骨头，继而又教它探进衣料之下，循着肋骨的轨迹来到腰侧，一寸，一寸，描摹着几道浅淡的疤痕。  
“你看，也没有被人打出窟窿，”樱井说，嗓音已近喑哑。他不介意袒露直白的欲望，就如他知道松本不介意妥协，“松润，你再哭，我就要向你讨点好东西了。”

这话自然也是哄骗。他的索取同松本的眼泪其实毫无干系。即便松本破涕为笑，他也将无所不用其极地弄到他重新哭起来。他有意并不解开松本的皮带，单用手掌去包裹已然滚烫起来的下身，隔着这层粗糙的制服，一下一下地、只顾徐缓地抚揉，直到掌心濡湿，一截柔韧的腰肢瑟缩进臂弯里。唇舌融化在吻里，叫喘息更重，双腿间止不住地淌着潮意，震颤着，震颤着，间或地开合。  
樱井用尽了天下最叫人羞赧的称呼，诱哄着松本将手背过身后，“咔嗒”一声，手腕被两节冷硬的物什并在一起。松本花了一会儿才从野欲中清醒，又花了更久滞缓地猜想那是什么。  
“你什么时候解开的手铐？”松本问。  
“电子的都好办，我脚上这种原始的才没辙。别动了，润，带电流的，”樱井说，“除非你喜欢那个。”  
“我真讨厌……你们聪明人，”松本拧起眉头，不知是汗还是泪，露水似的沉甸甸地垂在他浓黑的眉毛和长发上，他吐出来的话句句都破碎，“为……为什么要这个？”  
“我不能一直抓着你的手，”樱井轻轻地笑了，伸手触碰那面额头中央聚起的眉峰，近乎哄慰胞弟般，用手指推开那道褶皱，“它们还有别的去处。”

他很快知道那所谓的去处，知道樱井想讨要的“好东西”和被开拓的酸涩滋味。囚室广阔的舷窗曝露在太空之中，背对太阳的周期里哪有什么璀璨的星河，只有把人吞吃干净、墓地般的幽暗。樱井将松本一寸一寸地打开、继而深埋，彻底地抽出又全端没入，沉重迟缓地撞击，一次又一次碾磨过某个密钥般的点。  
谁知道久别重逢后将有这样的仪式。  
松本高潮的时候将手指楔进樱井金黄的头发里。樱井则在起伏的喘息和呻吟里喊他的名字，润，润，把音节打磨得好像下流的诗歌，嘴唇开合都摩擦着松本滚烫的耳垂，他性器深切地埋在松本内里，虎口嵌进松本凹陷的腰窝，更觉这曲线里有山峦般的起伏，肤色近乎皎洁，愈发美得博大。  
“润，润，”樱井附在他耳边低语，“处刑吧，在你手里我死也愿意。”

二

偶尔，起初只是偶尔。  
囚室的夜里，樱井听见舱道尽头有处决的枪声。

三

起初的时候，松本只会体验着被“给予”。他在那面巨大的舷窗前一次又一次被揉到坍缩，坍缩成一个殷红色的小点，后来他懂得反哺的道理了——假如樱井坐拥那么多的秘密，多到能用诳语无数次诱他上钩，多到要用诳语掩盖隐秘真相，那么他就可以咬着鱼钩、将计就计，性是属于两个人的，它既然可以是樱井的搪塞，也就可以成为松本的拷问。

“2125年。”松本冷酷地说。樱井敞着囚服席地而坐，他就跨坐在樱井腿上，手指松散地拢着樱井勃起的性器，漫不经心地圈着那处摩挲，体液在他掌窝里缓慢地淌，你可以说那像撒娇，或又近似压制。  
“2125年……”樱井受制于人，于是分外配合。他抬起手去碰松本的腰，却被带着训诫的意味拍在手背上，“夏天，我去了巴西。”  
松本一怔，拇指便寻上了顶端，樱井随之发出畅快的喟叹，那手指却又野猫似的溜走了。松本拧着眉头——眉目纠缠也赏心悦目——他又问：“你那年没有出地球？”  
“我在准备，”樱井妥协地回答，“离赤道近的地方有很多非法的火箭发射中心，雨林全都被砍空了建基地。有钱人都从那里跑了，谁还管地球的死活。”  
“你又没钱。”松本俯低身子，示威似的啮咬落在樱井肩头。那瞬间他同樱井躯体相碰，仿佛有火星迸溅，却又一触即离。  
“但我脑袋还算好使，我会赌博，”樱井心头有火焰中烧，却不得不服从这幼稚的伎俩，松本跪坐的动作宛如插秧在他身上，他是被娇惯坏的玫瑰，“其实赌博和数学没有什么区别。”  
“就没有输了裤子、被人剁掉手指吗？”松本又问，问罢又自作主张地添上回答，“不对，你还擅长和人打交道，讨所有人的喜欢。”  
“随便你怎么说，我可是吃了不少苦头的，”樱井笑了，他笑时牙齿坦诚地露在人眼前，他就是这样讨所有人喜欢的，松本忿忿地将手指捣进他牙关之间，把后半段话全都搅得含混，“三个月后，秋天，我赚够了舱位的租金。有人每个月占用舱位把硬通货送出去，好像等地球死了还打算荣华富贵，胆小的都只用这个机会逃命。”  
“你不也胆小？你就是逃命的那个。”松本轻声说，声音不着痕迹地低落下去。谁曾经从山胡桃树上接住过一个跌下来的粉白的男孩，谁就能从那样平静低敛的眉眼里看出伤心——像碎钻一样在反光处才刺眼的、孩子式的伤心。  
“我是买了一张票，”樱井抬起手来，用掌缘去拂松本散漫的额发，“填的是你的名字。”  
松本猛地抬起头来，黑漆漆的瞳仁忽然曝露在湛蓝的星光里。樱井给他木讷的神情逗乐，又露出讨所有人喜欢的灿烂的笑。他直起身傍近松本颈侧，有意让吐息火舌般勾上松本的耳根——被惯坏的玫瑰也该屈让于园丁的钳制——他注视着那耳根一点点蹿上红晕。  
“当登机牌用的指纹是从你给我的指环上粘下来的，虽然我回到东京后掘地三尺也找不到你。松润，验验货吧，”他扣着松本的手掌伸进囚服的衣领里，牵起一条粗制滥造的银链滑出领口，“是你给我的那枚吗？我还想用它兑点奖。”  
松本对这话置若罔闻。套着指环的银链勒进樱井脖颈上的皮肉里，松本蛮横地扯着那条项链叫樱井凑得更近，答话时连声音都颤抖起来，“樱井翔，你打算怎么样，”继而又转为哑声的嘶吼，“买了票之后打算怎么样？”  
“打算把你一个人送出去。我知道你想说什么，”樱井神色也一寸一寸沦为冷峻，“你会说我去哪你就去哪。可我搞不来两张票的钱，松润，能送你出去就行，我就得这么办。”  
“王八蛋。”松本几近是咬牙切齿。  
“你现在骂我太多，”樱井软下强调说。他话音佯装委屈，胳膊却不容分说地箍紧松本肩背、迫使他严丝合缝地栽进这个凶狠的拥抱里，“不是以前叫我‘翔君’的小松了。那个在孤儿院里拽我衣角的弟弟哪去了？”  
“去你的，”松本俯身撕咬起樱井饱满的下唇，当真有血腥味漫在唇齿间，两处下身狎昵地紧紧抵在一处，逐渐变得滚热，“你会操你的弟弟吗？”  
“是你就会。”樱井回答。

松本会学着说荤话了，他对此异常乐见其成，从前在孤儿院用彩纸拼贴贺卡时总是动作笨拙，眼下遇上风流韵事，手指却忽地异常灵活，转眼就绞开彼此裆部的拉链，两根阴茎湿漉漉地被虎口拢在一处，交替的摩擦引出沉沉喘息。起先只有樱井的抚慰，而后则加入松本的力道，而樱井抽出手来、扳着松本的膝盖，叫他双腿跨得更开，手指径直寻到热而软的腿根，透明的汗液同体液一起拈连着。他们宣淫已成常例，致使松本腿根的红肿总也来不及消退，松本他知道接下来还要进行什么，他变得比以往任何一次更加甘愿。既然不曾真正被丢下。就算曾经仿佛被丢下。

他感到瘙痒的、痛苦的甜蜜。

四

处决的枪声仿佛有手足用来攀附舱道行进。  
那样的、尖锐的啸鸣越来越逼近。樱井想。有时它好像就在隔壁。

五

整艘母舰里不知道还剩下几个等死的人。松本有时来见他，不等樱井从能盛代码和风月的灵光脑袋里搜刮出一条最讨人喜欢的借口，他便沉默恍惚地自投罗网、径直栽进囚室里来。  
他总是一言不发地去牵樱井的手腕，将他从三角墙根里撑起来、将他茫然地下垂着的胳膊也撑起来，宛如园丁打理和舒展一棵树，庄严又慎重。樱井万事依他，顺从地张开胳膊，任由松本带着确认的意味抚摸他匀停骨肉，继而一头栽进臂弯里，把自己盛在这一舀拥抱里。樱井便猜想那天又是处刑的日子。  
这样的日子里，他们有时做爱，有时则不，全依松本吻他还是不吻他，吻他眼睑还是吻他指根。樱井本能地感知到处刑日里松本不可言说的脆弱，叫他有时又热又疼、胀得生痛，却不忍心张口请求任何许可，因为松本抱他时像树袋熊臂怀最喜欢的树枝，依恋的性质盖过性欲。  
樱井怅然地抬眼去望囚室黑漆漆的穹顶，抬起手轻轻地拍打松本的脊背。这场面温情而圣洁，叫人回想起孤儿院里的山胡桃树，还有树上摔下来的小男孩。此时他却无可避免地想起松本肩胛的秀美，蝴蝶骨倘若雕琢到那样的地步，便不得不同淫欲沾亲带故。松本是有心无意的无辜，他不会感觉不到某处有什么正痛苦又滚烫地顶着他，他要么是恃宠扬威，要么就是冷面无情。  
“松润，行行好吧，”樱井说，“你是故意欺负我呢。”  
松本乖顺地埋在他颈窝里，对他的央求充耳不闻，鼻息温热、像发颤的蒲公英——樱井才察觉他在笑。  
他们从未用那么绵长的步调接纳彼此。性器不再带着火药味般长驱直入，坚硬、灼热，直挺挺地抵在腿根，温存地浅浅戳刺，韵律和节奏，全凭松本自己摆动腰肢的心意，又或有时，他只是并拢双腿，让樱井在他柔软的腿根进出起伏，如同用肉体的动作调匀呼吸。

母舰载着他们的吻与性，坚决孤独地向近日点推移，黑暗越曳越长，松本开始在樱井的囚室里过夜。尽管那张狭窄的小床远不够他们舒适安眠。他们不再如童年时那样稚软，骨骼、肌肉连带着骨骼同肌肉构成拥抱都变成硬邦邦的，有如两块钢铁的焊接。  
夜里，樱井有时被胸襟的湿润和压抑的啜泣惊醒，他想不出更好的方法，恨不得把松本连带着他的痛都揉进自己心肺里，最好这样就能代他受过。  
松本哑着嗓子说，翔君——他又开始叫他“翔君”了——他说，翔君，我梦见了死人，我恨不得没有梦，你能拽着我直接穿过夜里到醒来，像从湖底被拽到水面上来一样。  
樱井希望自己最好能代他受过，但他不能替他疼。寡淡的睡梦只好在一个又一个拈连的吻里度过，他想出最高明的主意不过如此。像拧一块海绵一样拧干松本，叫他直接在昏沉后昏厥，来不及梦见明天。

六

不再有枪声。连续好几个夜皆然。那长了手足的处决声、血肉迸溅声……一切声音，花了几个月攀到他周遭，把他团进寂静里。  
每一次。每一次他进入松本，他都以为这就是最终的那天。处刑吧，他几乎要恳求道，如果我可以在你里面时死。

七

“你可以直接告诉我是哪天，我唯独不怕这个，”樱井平静地说，“你问我为什么该死，我说的起码有一半是真的。我无恶不作，如果不是运气尚可，早该死了。”

松本一言不发。他神情好像冰霜，叫樱井越发想咬着他脖颈的时候顶穿他，就在此刻，让他从冰霜变成桃李。但他不能。母舰智慧精简，以致没有分毫人情气味，松本却不知从它内里何处弄来一副真正原始的手铐。他把樱井的手腕扣在囚室的舷窗边，那利落力道，当真宛如处决。樱井想。山胡桃树上掉下来的男孩经过无边太空的淘洗终于成了称职的刽子手。  
他没有说这样的松本不美，甚至应当说是美得出奇——这是真正的、凛然的美。松本按着他的肩胛，叫他狠狠撞在墙上，跨坐在他腰肢之上。他不愿听樱井的话，虎口掐着樱井的脸颊，食指狠狠捣进樱井牙关之间。  
樱井抬起眼来直视着松本。或许是他目光过分滚烫，叫人不敢轻易回视。但这目光并不要求应答。他只顾注视着眼前冰霜的脸，用唇舌吮吸、继而又润湿着牙关间的手指，每一根尖刀般的手指。松本在他胯部之上立起腰来，露出敞开的漆黑制服，制服下有光裸的腿、瓷白的腿。他扶着樱井起伏的肩头，沉默地将手指刺入自己内里。

尽管动作生涩，但松本仍然算得上善于取悦自己，很快便回忆起樱井如何在舷窗前将他揉到坍缩。他的眉头先前为疼痛而蹙紧，眼下又一点点舒展开来。翔君，翔君。他喊道。一手仍旧扶在樱井起伏的肩头。  
樱井仰面同他接吻。一切可流动的都在变烫，他几乎能感觉到有隐秘的水在落下，一滴一滴落在他腿上。

“润，”樱井喉结滚动，而汗珠在上头淌过，他说，“把手铐解开吧。我想让你好过点。”  
松本仍然置若罔闻。最终，他只是扶着樱井一寸一寸地坐下，完全吞没的一瞬间，他将自己捣得近乎呜咽，樱井感到这内里紧紧地皱缩起来。松本只顾着一言不发地起伏，只有今夜，不嗔怪也不叫喊。眼泪滑落的时候他像是自己也不知情，直到樱井吻干他眼睑。一切都昭然若揭，不说出口只是发于胆怯，刽子手也不敢替自己诛心。  
“好几个月了……”松本的话音被颠簸抖得零星破碎，他腰肢起先还柔韧、眼下越来越绵软，连支撑自己都显得艰难，“没有任何指令，我的信号……也没有任何回应，他们知道我叛变，他们什么都知道。”  
“他们早晚知道。”樱井的吻从锁骨又寻到松本喉结，那些斑驳的吻，全都带着啃噬的力度。每一吻都要留下烙印。  
“没有补给了……什么都没有，这里只剩下枪了，”松本彻底俯在樱井之上，仍旧像从前的无数次一样坍缩，潮意雾蒙蒙地扑打着樱井的肩头，“他们就是这个意思，我们要么饿死，要么疯掉，要么自杀。”  
“润，解开。”樱井哑着嗓子低声喊他。而在手铐松开的一瞬间，他虎口嵌进松本的热得好像要溶蚀一般的腰窝，转眼间便上下颠覆。松本躺在舷窗前的时候会有蓄长了的乌发散在榻上，越发显得他象牙一般皎洁。他最爱松本这样，这样仰着羊羔一样易碎的面孔看他。  
“我说过了，”松本被他对折起来，又在呜咽里被冲撞得支离破碎，“在你手里我死也愿意。那你愿意吗？  
松本被对折着、揉烂着。他震颤着从制服外套里掏出两把手枪，两手动作有如痉挛。枪把被他握在手里，黑洞洞的枪口抵在樱井额头，另一支手枪则塞进樱井手心里。  
一切肢体相接都平缓下来，从冲撞转为静默的律动。樱井五官仿佛给舷窗外的幽蓝泅湿了一般，每一处弧度都静悄悄的和缓，他伸手替他们两个上膛，动作利落得近乎优美，松本忽然便笑了，他眼下相信他有真的该死的理由。  
“你来数，”樱井说，“从三到一。”  
松本同他对视的一瞬间，感到太空真真正正地从八方吞没了这个囚室里的、微小的奇点，他们下身在炽热地相接，枪口冰冷地联通彼此，静默而深刻，水乳交融不能胜之万一，只在眼下，刹那也是亘古。  
樱井翔。松本忽然说，这声音。别以为我不知道你是个王八蛋，数到一你也不会开枪。  
我不会。”樱井笑了。照旧是从前那样的笑，讨所有人喜欢的笑。  
你太霸道了。松本又说，他一面说一面将手枪狠狠地掷到三角墙根里。你总想替我做完所有事。  
所有事，包括替你死，如果我可以。樱井说。

舷窗将太空袒露在他们眼前，星群在黑幕上迟缓地巡弋，流放所仍在循着既定的轨道流浪，或许会逢到一个星球，或许又不，或许今天燃料会耗干殆尽，或许又是明天。他只是忽然觉得，死亡的名目下没有大事，都是转瞬和迟早。

但至少不是今天。松本轻声说。  
fin.


End file.
